


A Hero in a New Era

by kyoanime



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is a cat lover, And other places, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Dealing with memories of society with very different norms is hard, Dragons, Izuku has to remind himself that killing is VERY bad now, Izuku is Problem Child and cat, Izuku is a reincarnation, Izuku really wants to put arrows through heads, M/M, Mentorship custody battles, Poor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Powerful but unsure Izuku, Reincarnation, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Villians will get claws to the face, eventually, it is high school, mainly the face, or hearts, sometimes, underage as in both are, with focus on eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: Izuku came into his past life where he was a Khajiit and Dovahkiin and now he is again. Powerful, but unsure Izuku (mostly because last time he was a hero it involved a lot of death - most caused by him). Also when your students information gets updated right after the exam you should read it, Aizawa is unprepared for the Khajiit Izuku.





	1. Intro

Izuku wake with a gasp and immediately stumbled to the bathroom to stare at his reflection. He was a Khajiit again, though he had from some reason maintained his dark green hair color along with the curls, and no doubt also a dovahkiin. He remembered his life in Skyrim when he was called Za'ar and now that he had his memories back he also recognized that he was not the only one that this had happened to as he knows he had seen other Khajiit along with some of the other races though some were either missing or hidden. Izuku turned from studying his reflection when he heard a gasp.

"Mom," mumbles Izuku while looking away slightly embrassed that he had been so in his own head that he had not heard her coming given how sensitive his ears were again.

"C-Cute!" squeals Inko before glomping Izuku and petting his ear, this of course caused a content rumble to bubble out of Izuku.

Izuku was very happy that his mom was not freaky out about this, he knew she likely was embracing it as part of 'his' very late quirk. Izuku enjoyed this moment of cuddling since he knew soon enough he would be whisked off to the hospital by his mother. Which is what exactly what happened and the doctor wrote it off as part of his late emerging quirk especially since it was on his record that his first use of the quirk had happened during the very stressful and dangerous UA hero course exam and had lead to damage of his body. They basically labeled his quirk as triggered quirk - which is a quirk that takes an unique circumstance or dire situation to activate. His toe joint was written off due to his physical mutation since felines had all their joints even in this quirk filled world and other quirks that modeled the body after an animal either kept the joint as well or gained it in the transformation if their animal form had the joint.

Thankfully he was also allowed to test out early of middle school so that he could have more time to get used to his 'new' body. If he had not been able to pass he would have been registered for online classes and then taken the final exams at either his school the week they were happening or in one of the various government buildings, which he would have had to set an appointment for.

Izuku used this time to see how well his old skills worked (and to practice them) which included smithing and alchemy. Though it took some research and work to find the new names of some of the materials. To help with his alchemy he even started his own garden at home for some of the plants, which his mom fully encouraged as it kept him closer to home more often while still being active outside. Izuku could already tell that his mom was starting to experience empty nest feelings even though he had no plans of moving out anytime soon since UA did not have dorms and neither did his fall back choices.

Still both Izuku and Inko were ecstatic when his acceptance letter came from UA informing them he had made it into the hero course as part of class 1-A. Thankfully the government had forwarded his new measurements and picture, though the name for 'his quirk' was still being debated so it was currently listed as unnamed, but had all the known information listed, to all his potential high schools. This meant that the UA uniform sent to him would fit and have a tail hole. This however did not mean that any of his teachers had noticed and read his change in information. If they had what happened the first day of school may have been avoided.


	2. First day at UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first day at UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone that I can not give an update schedule nor make any promises on length. I have figured out through many years of fanfiction writing (many a story never making it to posting) that forcing myself to write (whether at all or more) when I do not have the motivation/inspiration kills my want to work on the story anymore since it ends up being in places that I do not like. That being said I may finally be doing more writing since my work may finally be settling down again thus less overtime hours. I am basically in a two person department and I lost the other person for many months (in large chunks) probably over this last year so I have been pulling a lot of extra duties that lead to quite a bit of overtime. Which yeah money, but also being so tired that I had no energy to think of writing. Also I do not use a beta so while I do the best to my abilities English was one of my weaker subjects.

Izuku marveled at the UA building that he would hopefully being to school in for the next 3 years. Truly he was still getting used to balancing his memories and was still getting caught wrong footed when he thoughts on situations reflected more towards, like thinking how childish people his age are only to remember that is normal since in this world they are still dependent and considered to be in children when in Skyrim they would already be working and responsible for themselves unless they were nobles/royalty and even those children would usually be experiencing a constant increase of responsibilities to prepare them for their eventual role. As such Izuku often had to remember that he needed to inform his mom of where he was going and when he expected to be back, along with checking if it was even okay to go. Izuku was rather happy he did not get his memories back until near the end of middle school, where it was time for children to experience a big increase in independence, and that compared to other countries that Japanese children often got much more freedom as long as they maintained their grades and stayed out of trouble. As such he was easily able to use public transport besides a few times he had to show his card that informed that he had been allowed to graduate middle school early due to quirk issues (which is all the card said since anything more would be considered personal medical information). The reason he probably did not get stopped that often is because it was probably hard to tell his age due to his Khajiit nature which made it others harder for most to place his age. In fact this was actually a bit helpful as the authorities that stopped it were those who where liked him in getting merged with their past life which also let him pump them for information and get a lot of good resources and even a few websites that allowed those in this situation to chat with each other.

Izuku put that out of his mind though as he finally located his classroom with its massive door. Izuku had to wonder if that had always been the size of the door or if it had been increased at one point due to a student or teacher. As he walked in he saw students that he recognized from his own arena and others that he knew either took the test in the other arena with Kacchan or were recommended students. Izuku was stopped only a few steps into the classroom by the same guy that had lectured him at the exams.

"I am Iida Tenya. Who are you?" he asks in a very stiff manner.

"I am Midoriya Izuku. I was in the exam with you, but the exam caused some changes to me," replies Izuku being careful not to lie since the stress of the exam had lead to this change.

"Ah a triggered quirk. By your hair I am assuming that you are the one who broke your limbs during the exam. I had wondered why that would happened, but a triggered quirk would explain the damage you ended up doing to yourself," replies Iida with sharps nods of his head which only gets an amused smile from Izuku for his stiff movements and speech.

"Oh, I am so glad you got in. I am so happy that we get to be classmates. Oh, my name is Uraraka Ochaco," says the girl he had been saved by, saved, and then saved by again with a beaming smile.

"Its a pleasure to be your classmate as well. In case you did not hear earlier my name is Midoriya Izuku," replies Izuku with a closed mouth smile since not only did it freak some out, but Khajiit viewed that as a bearing of fangs which is a threat display rather than a display of happiness.

"What the hell Deku?! So you finally got a quirk huh?" yells Bakugo as he sneers from his desk with his feet still on it since Iida had stopped his lecture when Izuku had entered the room though Izuku could see that Iida was looking to start again now that his attention had been brought back.

"I used it for the first time during the exams and then the day after I woke up looking like this. I am surprised Aunt Mitsuki did not tell you, she spent about an hour petting me the first time my mom brought me over after this change," responds Izuku with a slight tilt of his head.

"Damn that old hag," responds Bakugo as he turned his head away now wearing a scowl. Izuku just blinks use to such a response.

Before any more conversation happens the door opens and the sound catches Izuku's attention (he has been sure to stayed in tune to his surroundings since the first morning and being surprised by his mom) causing him to turn to look it which causes him to still as his brain tries to process the yellow sleeping bag doing a slow wiggle/crawl to the podium at the front of the classroom.

Izuku just continues to stare unsure of what to say which catches the attention of Uraraka, Iida, and Bakugo. Bakugo seems like he is about to snap some insult at Izuku until he sees what Izuku is staring at which actually causes a second of pause before Bakugo loudly says, "What the hell?!"

The sleeping bag becomes upright before a hand pulls the zipper down revealing a scruffy looking man with long black hair.

"It seems like some of you actually pay attention to your surroundings. I am homeroom teacher Aizawa, now change into these gym uniforms and meet me at the field outside," states the Aizawa as he holds most of the gym uniforms in one hand, but three in the other, though not seeming to really see his students since his eyes still looked a little unfocused from just waking up/being tired. Izuku had no doubt that these were for him, the other student with the big tail, and the one with six arms since their extra appendages would require modification to the uniforms while the others would just have to find the correct size/gender. Izuku along with the other two students with extra appendages quickly sorts out which uniform belongs to who (its not hard since the one with a tank top is obviously for the one with the extra arms and the tail holes are very different sizes). This is when it seems their teacher is finally aware enough to registered more about his students, which seems to lead him to freezing as he stares at Izuku.

"Who are you?" Aizawa demands while still staring at Izuku.

"I am Midoriya Izuku. My file would have been updated after my exam due to the massive change in appearance," replies Izuku respectively already knowing the likely problem.

"I see," replies Aizawa in an even tone though Izuku notices the very slight twitches his hands are making, Aizawa quickly turns and exits the classroom causing all the students to rush out to get to the gym lockers to change into their uniforms.

The class soon reassembles on the field although a few or grumbling about missing the opening ceremony. Izuku notices that Aizawa is often staring at him with twitching hands which Izuku, due to many experiences since he became a Khajiit agains, means he is a cat person and is resisting the urge to pet/scratch him.

"We will be doing a quirk assessment test," states Aizawa. Aizawa then has Bakugo demonstrate the ball throw (without and with quirk). On the comments of it looking like fun and the light atmosphere leads to the threat of expulsion from Aizawa which quickly turns the atmosphere heavy and many of the students nervous.

After going through all the tests the results are as such (the only one I moved is Izuku so besides him being inserted the order is the same):  
1st Yaoyorozu Momo  
2nd Todoroki Shoto  
3rd Bakugo Katsuki  
4th Iida Tenya  
5th Midoriya Izuku (he used his skills and had not only kept up his training but increased it to get some of his skills to the level of his last life (he is still working on figuring out how to use his quirk without causing damage to himself))  
6th Tokoyamin Fumikage  
7th Shoji Mezo  
8th Ojiro Mashirao  
9th Kirishima Eijiro  
10th Ashido Mina  
11th Uraraka Ochaco  
12th Koda Koji  
13th Sato Rikido  
14th Asui Tsuyu  
15th Aoyama Yuga  
16th Sero Hanta  
17th Kaminari Denki  
18th Jiro Kyoka  
19th Hagakure Toru  
20th Mineta Minoru

Mineta looked like he was about to cry but Izuku was looking at him in disgust because he had heard his comments about the girls in the class at the start of the test and now he was hearing (though others were not due to it being mumbled very quietly) how he was complaining about how his quest for boobs and such had been cut short and how unfair it is. This makes Izuku slightly sad when Aizawa reveals it as a logical ruse to make them do their best (which Izuku is not sure it is true since he had heard rumors that an entire first year class got expelled last year). Izuku tries not to judge Mineta too hard yet since hormones at this age are hard to deal with and he would hardly be the first person to try to become famous to get sex, but he also vows to keep an eye on him to make sure that it does not turn into more. While what he is saying is disgusting since he is talking about the girls like they are objects instead of people with their own feelings and it was in a more obsessive way than Izuku is used to from guys around his age it was not enough to lead to discipline from the school.

All seemed to be going well until Izuku does a big stretch and the next thing he knows his sensei is besides him scratching one of his ears leading to him purring, which causes Aizawa to freeze. (All Might from his hidden position and has figured out that Izuku is Izuku is also frozen unsure of what to do because he is conflicted between pride and worry since he knows the Aizawa is a cat lover plus maybe a little bit of jealousy since another teacher got to scratch Izuku's ears first).

"Its okay Aizawa-sensei I like having my ears scratched," beams Izuku with a pleased purr. This leads to Aizawa turning red before he quickly does an about facing as he marches back to the building yelling out they are dismissed and that he will see them all tomorrow.

With a few shrugs some people exchanged phone numbers before separating to go home after an intense first day. Izuku and Bakugo ended up on the same train home since they lived in the same area and had left at the same time. The entire way home Izuku could feel the stares from Bakugo aimed mainly on his ears.

Next chapter: A recap on Aizawa's thoughts and feelings from this chapter, a conversation between All Might and Aizawa, and a teacher's meeting that Aizawa will never live down (and may give him all the motivation Aizawa may need to kill All Might since he spilled the beans on what had happened)

Notes: You might notice that I am setting the ground work to either get rid of Mineta or redeem him. It might end up being a bit of both since I do not like writing him and the only way I can think that he survived in Class 1-A is that for some reason no one ever reported his more physical actions towards the girls (the groping, the spying, the creeping, etc.). That being said I do recognize that he does grow (some) during the series and he has some important moments in the series, but the way I have Izuku set up he will be saying something to the teachers about the behavior which I know the teachers would act on - though I have not determined what exactly that action will be (being expelled, knocked down to the general class, or maybe even being put under watch but remaining in class 1-A). If you have any ideas feel free to share.


End file.
